


Thank the spirits

by garseeya



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Elsamaren - Fandom, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, ass whoopin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garseeya/pseuds/garseeya
Summary: Sometimes an ass whoopin from the spirits is all you need to steer you in the right direction.Submission 2 for ElsaMaren Summer 2020 based on the prompt, Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Love... Wait, what?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Thank the spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for mild language use.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your friends have it out for me,” Maren grumbled as she sat soaking wet, facing Elsa. For the third time this week, the spirits of the forest proved restless with an apparent vendetta for Maren. Not only did the fire spirit successfully char the palms of her hands as she attempted to teach Elsa a Northuldran agricultural burning technique, and the wind spirit decide to deliver her a face full of poisonous pollen (albeit not deadly, thankfully) as she attempted to teach Elsa about the dangers of certain plants, but today the water spirit decided waterboarding was in order as it promptly attempted to drown the brunette at the onset of Elsa’s spearfishing lesson.

“It certainly would appear that way, wouldn’t it?” Elsa giggled. “Granted if I didn’t know any better, I’d of just assumed you like me taking care of you,” she teased before bringing soggy friend a towel.

“Ah don’t flatter yourself, Snowflake,” Maren stammered, a beet red blush growing across her face at the Snow Queen’s comment. 

“So I guess you don’t need help changing  
the bandages on your hands then?” Elsa said through a smirk, an eyebrow raised in question. 

“Well, I didn’t say that,” Maren pouted. 

“Uh huh. Thats what I thought,” Elsa replied matter of factly as she reached for her friend’s burnt hands. 

Though not able to prevent herself from wincing at Elsa’s touch, Maren found the soft, cool embrace of Elsa’s hands on her own to be a welcomed comfort. It had been approximately six months since Elsa had come into her life and freed her land from the perpetual mist that surrounded it, trapping her and her tribe inside. From the moment the two met, something about the blond captivated Maren’s senses in a way she had never experienced before. She had been in awe over Elsa’s confidence and tenacity and impressed at the sheer amount of power the otherwise seemingly frail woman possessed. Not to mention when the light hit her ocean blue eyes just right... wait, what?

“There we go,” Elsa said she released Maren’s freshly bandaged hands, her voice pulling Maren from her thoughts much like she had done moments earlier in saving Maren from drowning. “That should just about do it... Oh wait!” she exclaimed, gently grabbing Maren’s hands once more before subsequently coating her bandages with a thin, cool layer of ice. “How does that feel?”

“Thanks, Els,” Maren stammered, staring at her hands encapsulated in Elsa’s own. Maren couldn’t help but savor Elsa’s lingering touch, the blush on her face once again returning.

“Now then, how about we head back to camp and get you some dry clothes before you catch a cold?” Elsa asked the now shivering Maren, once again forcing her from her thoughts. “Though it looks like you might be coming down with a fever,” Elsa remarked, noting her blush. 

“Yeah, thats probably a good idea,” Maren replied before letting out a hearty sneeze, pulling her hands from Elsa’s in an attempt save Elsa from the germs. 

——

As the two walked the short distance back to camp in relative silence, Maren couldn’t help but once again become lost in thought. Her and Elsa had grown quite close since Elsa had agreed to stay in the forest. Wanting her to feel at home among the tribe, Maren had made it a point to show Elsa the ways of their people, teaching her everything from how to climb trees, to how to harvest berries and spear fish, or well, attempted to anyway. Her lessons with Elsa proved in and of themself a perfect opportunity to get to know the blond better, a great friendship forming between the two. However, it wasn’t until the forest spirits’ recent assassination attempts and Elsa’s subsequent acts of kindness and concern that Maren felt her heart suddenly act different around Elsa. Her presence made Maren feel light and her touch offered a sense of security that the trained warrior rarely felt against her survival instincts. While enjoyable, these feelings confused Maren as she questioned whether or not she wanted what they had to be something more. 

“Dang, Mare, what happened to you?” a voice rang out as Elsa and Maren arrived back at the village. 

Seeing her brother approach, Maren let out a heavy sigh. “Seems like it was the water spirit’s turn to try to take me out today.

“I see,” Ryder said noting his sister’s soggy attire, “So that makes three out of five then?”

“Three out of five?” Elsa questioned. 

“Yeah, so far of the five of you, three spirits have attempted to slay my dear sister here,” Ryder said throwing an arm around Maren’s shoulders. “You both know what that means right?” he questioned, glancing from Elsa to Maren, a grin growing across his face. 

“Do I want to know?” Maren groaned. 

“It means, that you better sleep with one eye open tonight ‘cause if not, you just might find yourself turned into a popsicle or stuck to the bottom of some earth giant’s shoe. Theres still two spirits left to test your luck after all,” Ryder laughed. 

“Very funny, little brother,” Maren grumbled, pulling out of his grasp. 

“He’s right Maren,” Elsa chided, “Who knows? Maybe I’ll try and get you next”

“You two are honestly the worst,” Maren remarked, throwing her hands in the air before making her way back to her goahti to change. 

“You know you love us!” Ryder shouted after her, as Elsa laughed.

“Love, huh?” Maren mumbled under her breath, “thats rich.”

——

The remainder of week following the spearfishing fiasco passed without incident. Deciding perhaps it was best to take a break from teaching Elsa, Maren opted to create some space between the two, using her free time to reflect on her new found feelings towards her friend. Intrigued was the conclusion she had come to. She felt intrigued by her friend’s ability to stay calm in the face of danger and her subsequent ability to assess and treat the situation in a way that always seemed to yield positive outcomes. Intrigue, thats what made her heart to cartwheels and painted her face red with blush. Intrigue was all it was... or at least that is the lie she had settled on. 

——

It had been about a week since Maren had offered to teach her anything new and Elsa was becoming concerned. It wasn’t that she expected anything from her friend so much as her absence was out of character. “I wonder if we took the teasing too far,” Elsa muttered to herself, as she stared at Maren’s goahti, thinking back to the last interaction she had with Maren and Ryder.

“You talkin’ to yourself again, Els?” Ryder chuckled as he approached the Snow Queen. 

“Oh, Ryder! I didn’t see you there,” Elsa remarked, spinning around to meet his eyes. “I was just...” she began, concern spreading across her face as she faced the man.

“Everything okay, Els?” Ryder said, noticing the worry on her face. 

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Elsa replied. “Its just, well, is Maren okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. Last I checked, her hands were healing up nice thanks to you. How come?”

“It’s just...” Elsa said, contemplating whether or not it was appropriate to vent to Maren’s brother about well... Maren. “It’s just I haven’t seen her much since the spearfishing incident and I was wondering if perhaps we took our teasing too far. Prior to that, she and I were out doing something new everyday and now it just feels like... I dont know... she’s avoiding me?”

“Nah, I don’t think that’s it...” Ryder lied, knowing damn well thats exactly what his sister was doing. “She probably just needed some time to cool down after continually getting her ass whooped by the spirits,” he mused. 

“Yeah, maybe...” Elsa remarked, still not being able to shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

“Look, if you’re worried, why not see if she wants to spend some time together? Maybe go on a hike or something low key?” Ryder suggested, again knowing damn well that if left to the devices of his emotionally stunted sister, Elsa may in fact, be avoided forever. 

“Thats a wonderful idea! I could even pack us a nice lunch. Do you think she’d like that?” Elsa asked, her enthusiasms  
at the prospect of having a picnic with Maren catching both her and Ryder off guard. “Er, I mean, do you think that would be okay?” 

Chuckling, Ryder extended his arm, offering the hesitant woman in front of him a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Yeah, Els,” he smiled, “I think that would be just perfect.”

____ 

It had taken a morning of intense preparation before Elsa deemed the assortment of picnic foods she had packed worthy. Now all that was left to do was to find Maren. “I hope this goes well,” Elsa thought to herself as she began her search. Though she had only known Maren for a little over six months, her friend had become such a big part of her life that the week they had spent apart felt next to agonizing. Outside of her sister, Maren had been the first person Elsa felt comfortable enough to let in. There was something about the brunette in her genuine kindness and generosity that made Elsa feel safe; at home. It was because of this, Elsa felt that she could trust Maren, not only with her hopes and dreams, but fears and reservations; her memories and her hurt. She felt herself around Maren in a way that was both foreign yet familiar to her. Not to mention, the security and warmth she felt when embraced by Marens, toned, sculpted arms... wait, what? 

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Elsa spotted Maren at the reindeer stables. Taking a deep breath and mustering up every ounce of courage in her small body, Elsa made her way over to her friend, head held high. 

“Hey, there Maren!” Elsa greeted as she approached the brunette from behind. 

Letting out a small yelp of surprise, Maren turned on her heel, spinning to face the woman now standing in front of her, “Oh, hey Elsa!” she stammered. 

Noticing the look of surprise on Maren’s face, Elsa felt she was not off to a great start. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just...”

“No need to apologize at all!” Maren interjected at seeing Elsa’s face fall. “I was just off in my own little world.” Pausing for a moment to take in the sight of her friend, Maren noticed the basket firmly grasped in Elsa’s hands. “What have you got there?” she questioned, partly out of curiosity and partly out of a need to diffuse the awkward tension that now lingered in the room. 

“Oh this? Right,” Elsa began, heart beginning to race. “I just came by to see if you’d maybe be interested in going on a small hike with me? I’ve packed a lunch just incase but if you’re too busy or have other plans or aren’t interested...”

“Elsa,” Maren chuckled, her heart skipping a beat at the sight the flustered blond, “I’d love to.”

“Oh, okay, great!” Elsa remarked in pleasant surprise, “I know just the spot.” Taking Maren’s hand in her own, Elsa lead the pair out of the stable, a tint of red gracing both their cheeks as they set out on their way. 

—— 

“Wow, would you look at that view,” Maren said, looking down at the forrest from the top of the cliff the pair had settled on. “Its beautiful, huh Snowflake?”

“Yeah, it sure is,” Elsa sighed contently, taking in the look of amazement engulfing her friend’s face. 

“You okay?” Maren remarked, as she caught Elsa staring at her.

“Oh, yes! Everything is great,” Elsa yelped, pulling her attention to the basket she had packed. “Why don’t we sit down and eat?”

“Sounds good to me, Snowflake!”

Though it had only been a week since the pair had been apart, as the two sat and ate and talked, both came to the realization that the amount of time had passed had been far too long. Something about the time they spent together just felt right - freeing even. As she watched Maren enjoy the spread of delicacies she had packed while listening to a story from Maren’s childhood, Elsa’s stomach grew knots as a warmth in her heart grew. Maren was her friend, this much she was sure of, but the feelings Elsa felt towards her seemed to extend far beyond the reaches of friendship, the fact of which made Elsa nervous. The time they had spent apart proved to be a good opportunity for reflection as Elsa pondered everything Maren meant to her in the wake of her absence. However, in spite of the revelations made in doing so, she was hesitant as to whether or not it would ever be appropriate to share her feelings with the brunette; surely they would not reciprocate. 

“Hey Els,” Maren said, suddenly feeling the temperature around the pair beginning to drop, “are you sure you are okay? You know you can always talk to me if something is bothering you,” she remarked as she reached to grab Elsa’s hand. 

Pulling back from the gesture, Elsa caught a sudden wave of sadness cross Maren’s eyes. This lunch, this time alone, the time they had spent together, all of this, was a mistake. As much as she had missed Maren, as worried as she was that she had hurt her feelings in the wake of the spearfishing incident, as much as she wanted today to go well - to bring them back together - her fear at her friend knowing how she felt and the inevitable loss that would follow was more than she could take. Her nerves had gotten the best if her. She had to leave. 

“I’m sorry, Maren,” Elsa said, rising to her feet, the temperature continuing to drop at her sudden wave of emotion, “I... I can’t be here right now.” Turning to make her leave, Maren sat in sadness and confusion as the blond walked away, a light trail of ice following close behind. 

——

“How could I have been so foolish?” Elsa interrogated herself as she walked aimlessly into the forest. “It’s no wonder the spirits were acting how they were... they were trying to keep her away from me,” she sulked as she approached a small, rocky hill. Reaching the top, Elsa sat, hugging her knees to her chest as she let out a small whimper, a light flurry of snow falling overhead. “How could I have not seen it sooner,” she thought, “how could I have been so foolish?”

——

Torn, Maren sat in shock as she processed and recounted the moments leading up to Elsa’s departure. What went wrong? Surely it must have been something she said... or did. “Shit,” Maren cursed to herself, “I should have never tried to grab her hand like that.” Hyper aware of her feelings towards the blond, Maren couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt at what just happened. “She must know...” Maren muttered as she let her body fall backwards on to the grass as she stared up into the sky. There was no more room lie, she thought closing her eyes. She felt far more than just intrigue for her friend and with actions generally speaking louder than words, surely her uncontrollable blush and unsolicited hand grab must have tipped Elsa off causing her to push Maren away in what Maren could only assume was discomfort. Its no wonder her fellow spirits were acting as they were; they were more likely than not trying to keep Elsa away. “I need to apologize,” she thought as she picked herself up from the ground. “Even if she never talks to me again, I need to explain; I need to make sure she’s okay. I need... I need to be honest.” Gathering and placing the remnants of their picnic back in the basket Elsa had so carefully packed, Maren prepared herself to follow the icy trail left by Elsa. 

——

“Elsa! There you are!” Maren huffed, slightly out of breath from sprinting to find the blond. 

“Maren,” Elsa stammered, a light coating of snow blanketing the ground around her. 

“Elsa, listen,” Maren began, making her way up the rocky dune, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Elsa questioned, puzzled at the scene unfolding in front of her.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have grabbed your hand like that. I shouldn’t have assumed you’d be okay with it.”

“Maren...”

“Listen Elsa, I know I haven’t been completely honest with you, and I am sorry.”

“Maren, what are you talking about?” Elsa stood, slowly stepping back as Maren, completing her descent, approached. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her with her powers running rampant at the overwhelming flood of emotions she was experiencing. 

Seeing her, the look of confusion and reservation on Elsa’s face, Maren stopped. “Elsa, I just want you to know, I never meant to hurt you or make you uncomfortable,” she said, hugging herself to in an effort to stop herself from crying. She wanted nothing more than a chance to explain herself but was frusterated in that she didn’t even know where to start. 

“No, Maren,” Elsa said, taking a step towards the woman she had come to know as a mighty warrior, looking pained and small. “I’m sorry. I should have never left you like that. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry I pulled back; I’m sorry I pushed you away...” Elsa explained as she continued forward, the snow falling around her intensifying as her nerves caused her heart rate to spike. “I just...” she began as the ground suddenly shifted under, causing her to stumble into the brunette in front of her. 

Tightening her grasp on the woman now clinging to her, Maren prepared herself for the inevitable fall that awaited them as the mound below them continued to shift. Rocks rising up from the ground, the pair suddenly realized that the hill they occupied was no hill at all, but an earth giant. As the spirit moved to stand, Elsa and Maren were thrown from its back, tumbling towards the ground as Maren tried her best to protect Elsa from any and all potential impacts they suffered as they made their way down. Landing with a thud, Maren felt the air leave her lungs before the world went dark. 

Released from Maren’s arms and now firmly on the ground, Elsa rose to face the earth giant, as she attempted to make peace with it. “Shit,” she muttered, “the snow must have woke it.” Placing her body infront of the now uncconcious Maren, a wave of panic crossed Elsa’s mind as she shouted at the agitated earth giant that they meant no harm. Finally connecting with the earth spirit, Elsa diffused the situation, as the earth giant turned to make its way further into the forest. Rushing to Maren’s side, Elsa kneeled over her injured friend, hoping and praying that she would be okay. 

Taking Maren’s hand in her own, Elsa pleaded for the girl to wake up, as she assessed the visible damage to her body. Tears now welling in her eyes, Elsa let out a small sob, snow once again beginning to fall around her. None of this had to happen. If she hadn’t of run off, if she hadn’t of acted out of fear, if she hadn’t of come into Maren’s life...

“Ugh...” Maren groaned, as she slowly opened her eyes. “Its cold in here, Els. Close the door would yah?” she mumbled in a state of confusion. 

“Maren!” Elsa exclaimed, relief washing across her body as she watched her friend get her wits about her. 

Her mind picking back up from where it left off, Maren rushed to get to her feet before the pain flooding her body forced her to double over.

“Elsa...” she stammered choking back the fear caught in her throat, “Are you okay? What happened to the earth giant?” Forcing herself to sit up, Maren met Elsa’s eyes in confusion. 

“Please,” Elsa said offering her free hand to brace Maren’s back. “Its okay. The earth giant left. We’re safe now so please, don’t push yourself. You’re hurt...” she pleaded, tears once again filling her eyes.

“Elsa...” Maren said, moving to wipe the tears from Elsa’s, before hesitating at the pain radiating from her clearly sprained wrist and the memory of Elsa pulling away from her previous touch. 

Noticing the reservation in Maren’s eyes, Elsa sighed. “Maren, I’m so sorry...”

“Elsa...” Maren interjected. 

“No, please, let me finish,” Elsa replied weakly, meeting Maren’s eyes who nodded in understanding. “Maren, I should have never run off on you like that and I am sorry that I made you worry. Its just... its just I got so caught up in the moment that I let my nerves and feelings get the best of me.” Taking a deep breath, Elsa closed her eyes and loosed the grip on Maren’s hand before continuing; it would hurt less this way when she inevitably let go. “Maren, I like you... more than a friend should. When I’m with you, I feel so happy and free; like I can be myself...” her voice trailing as she opened her eyes, taking in Maren’s face, a look painted on it that Elsa couldn’t quite make out. “In the week we were apart, I did a lot of thinking and I realized then that what I was feeling towards you... what I feel for you... is more akin to love than friendship. I guess in realizing that, I got worried, especially considering we hadn’t been talking. I didn’t want to lose you Maren, and I still don’t, but I know what I am feeling, what I want, can never be and that terrifies me because the last thing I want is to scare you away. It seems that the other spirits agree given how they keep pushing us apart... not that I haven’t done the same...” she sighed. 

“But wait,” Maren asked, tightening her grip on the hand Elsa had wrapped around her own; a hand she had felt  
loose strength before Elsa spoke. “Why can it never be, Elsa?” Maren questioned as she once again forced herself to move, inching her way closer to the blond. “And why do you feel that way? Like the spirits have been pushing us apart... that you’ve been pushing us apart? Hell, if anything, you’re the only one of them that’s not caused me great bodily harm,” she laughed trying to lighten the mood as she witnessed a quick, small smile cross Elsa’s face. 

“You know, its funny,” Maren continued, “how much we think a like that is.”

“What do you mean?” Elsa, finally spoke.

“During the week we were apart, I spent time reflecting too, not only on the assassination attempts from your friends,” she chuckled before gearing up for what would now become her half of the truth, “but my feelings for you as well. Elsa, I like you too. Like, a lot. Like more than the sun, moon, and sky combined. Hell, I reckon I love you to be frank... And honestly, I figured thats why the spirits were acting how they were towards me... because I wasn’t right in my feelings and they wanted to protect you from me.” 

Stunned, Elsa could only mutter Maren’s name as she took in what was being said to her. 

“But now I’m starting to think that perhaps... perhaps they were pushing me to you. Perhaps they were pushing us together and not trying to force us apart... granted they could have been a little nicer about it,” Maren laughed before clutching her side as pain once again crossed her body. “So what do you say, Snowflake?” Maren asked, as she winced. “Its all out in the open now, what do you say we stop pushing each other away and maybe see what we can become?” 

Staring at the woman looking back at her, Elsa couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined her life leading to this point. To be here, in the forest she now called home, to be sitting across from the woman she loved, who, against all odds, loved her too, this, this was beyond her comprehension. She was shocked and overjoyed, tears once again finding her eyes.

A silence filled the space between the pair as the two sat, hands still intertwined. As she finally opened her mouth to speak, Elsa was cut off as a low growl cut through the air.

“Ah... sorry about that,” Maren remarked, voiced laced with embarrassment. “We never finished our meal and I guess I’m still a bit hungry” Maren chuckled, offering a nervous grin as she ushered to the surprisingly well intact picnic basket that lay across from them. 

Bursting out in a fit of laughter, Elsa felt her heart leap at Maren’s dopey grin. How could she have gotten so lucky? No longer able to contain her emotion, Elsa leaned in, her lips gently landing on Maren’s, the gesture telling Maren everything she needed to know. Pressing into the kiss, Maren finally felt at ease, the knots that residing in her stomach for the past week finally taking their leave. Breaking only for air, the pair pulled back, staring at one another through loving eyes before leaning back in for another kiss, the gesture of which was short lived as another low growl exited Maren’s stomach, following the knots.

“Okay, what do you say we finish our picnic and then get you back to the healers?” Elsa laughed as Maren nodded in agreement. Helping Maren off the ground, the two made their way to retrieve their picnic basket before making their way to a nearby clearing, careful not to place any more weight on Maren’s injured ankle than necessary. Finally settling on a spot, the two sat down to eat with Maren opting to pick up her story where she had left off as Elsa listened in awe. In all respects, today had not gone how Elsa had planned but ultimately, ended how it needed to. She and Maren were finally back together, their bond stronger than ever having embraced their truth. 

Staring at the woman she loved, Elsa was brought back to reality, as Maren offered a question. “You know what would go great with is meal?” 

“What’s that?” Elsa asked in return.

“Some ice,” Maren laughed, a small pained smile across her face as she gestured to her wrist, ribs, and ankle. 

“I knew you just liked me taking care of you,” Elsa teased once more, taking Maren’s injured hand in her own before leaning in to place a kiss on a pouting Maren’s lips. “Thank the spirits”, she thought, “everything is going to be okay.”


End file.
